


Katie.

by pickingupellen



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingupellen/pseuds/pickingupellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta-ed and very old. I've stuck this up here with the best intentions to sort it out. It is part of a collection from a "write and post" challange where editing wasn't allowed and is very rough.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Katie.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed and very old. I've stuck this up here with the best intentions to sort it out. It is part of a collection from a "write and post" challange where editing wasn't allowed and is very rough.

He’d tried to save her. He’d risked everything to get her help. He’d cried and begged but in the end she was still dead.

She had died of something he couldn’t control, something that he couldn’t stop and however he tried to forget that was what he remembered.

Torchwood changed him, patching over his pain not healing it but flooding him with so much shit there wasn’t time to remember.

The cyberwoman (nameless. impersonal. safe) caused memories of Canary Warf and the nightmares it had brought back.

Of all the things he remembered the memories of Katie were the worst.


End file.
